Aburame Reyno
'Character First Name:' Reyno 'Character Last Name:' Aburame 'IMVU Username:' Guest_dreamadoom 'Nickname: (optional)' 'Age:' 12 'Date of Birth:' 4/14/198AN 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Amegakuren 'Height:' 4'11" 'Weight:' 110Lbs 'Blood Type:' 0- 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' he has a scar underneath his left eye in the shape of a tearmark 'Affiliation:' Ame 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Reyno is a very quite and reserved child, his family having re-enforced this fact wholly not allowing him to speak unless spoken to. He is calculating and very harsh on those he sees as enemies, which are most people other then those he trusts. While he can be quit abrasive at times he is a good friend to those he trust and will do anything to protect them. He makes attachments sparingly and has a slight quirk of keeping a memento of those close to him on himself at all times to help him remind himself that he is not alone. The only other thing of note is that he will kill without mercy when in battle, he can turn his emotions on and off like a switch. While he still feels them later he dose not let them effect the battle at hand. This allows him to take in all information and logically think of the best solution to any problem. 'Behaviour:' calculating, straightforward, and un-emotional on the surface. 'Nindo: (optional)' for Ame, i will be strong. Aburame, Reyno 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' Aburame clan (油女一族, Aburame Ichizoku) Is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure,and are characterised by their use of insects as weapons. At birth, members of this clan are offered to a special breed of insects such as kikaichū as a nest, residing just under their host's skin. These insects with then live in symbiosis with their host. 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' the Aburame can not use chakra elements 'Weapon of choice:' ((you wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) 'Strengths:' Handseals and Kenjutsu 'Weaknesses:' Genjutsu, and fuinjutsu 'Chakra color:' dark brown 'Weapon Inventory:' ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at:50 ' ' Senbon x10 Smoke Bomb x3' ' Paper Bomb x10 Anbu blade spider nest Total:50 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Parasitic Destruction Insect Technique 'Allies:' Amegakure 'Enemies:' 'Background Information:' Reyno was born to alana and jesna Aburame, both were civillian cloth merchants who used there kekkei genkai to control silk worms. He was groomed from a young age to to take over for them but instead chose the path of the shinobi. His parents were not pleased and refused to acknowledge him after he told them this decision, not a year later he was replaced when his mother had a second child. He started breaking into the house library to read and study the clan scrools until he was caught at age 6. he enrolled in the academy and gained top marks on all his exams only really caring to pass so he may leave his house. From this upringing he did not have a normal relationship with kikaichu and instead took to using spiders, this in turn made others think him “creepy”. He took to learning kenjutsu at 7 and at 11 he was proficient enough with the blade that he could hold his own against a high genin. When he finally graduated at 12 he moved out of his parents house and got his own apartment so that he may live the life he wishes. 'Roleplaying Library:' Bandit at the Training Grounds: Akatori and Reyno Team Up ' 'Approved by: Kagato - 6/8/14